Secret
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi is sent on a mission by Sandaime without knowing who his partner is. Is it Gai pulling a prank or someone else totally unexpected?


**Secret**

By: Sisco

Beta: ZheM

Team Seven were on their way home from another C-Ranked mission. It had taken the whole day to accomplish anything. Two reasons were walking ahead of them, one thoroughly roughed up by the other.

For some reason it had taken two hours to settle which two would be in the squad and which one would guard the campsite. In the end, Kakashi had chosen Sasuke and Sakura to fight, for obvious reasons, while Naruto remained behind to watch their gear; much to the blonde's disappointment. After that, it took the rest of the day just to find the scroll and keep enemy ninja, that weren't even worth being ranked a D, at bay.

Kakashi eyed the scroll sticking slightly out of his left pocket. He curled his fingers around the tip and pushed it back in. He needed to finish the mission report that he had started on the way back, but he had to present the scroll to the Third Hokage first. _What a pain! _

"Oi," Naruto growled at the raven haired teen. "Watch where you're going, teme!" He rubbed his still throbbing shoulder from where Sakura had punched him, and he hadn't even tried to flirt with her or anything. It was more of a 'stop harassing Sasuke or you're going to get much worse than a punch,' which made him cringe when he thought about it. "Why do you have to be so mean, Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted.

Sakura snorted as she sidled up to Sasuke, a flirtatious gleam in her eye. "Hey, Sasuke-kun?" She really didn't know why she was trying her luck again with him. The answer was always the same.

"No," Sasuke stated firmly; even before she could ask the already way too predictable question.

Sakura sobered dramatically and slumped. "Oh," she muttered with a sigh.

Sasuke moved to the other side of Naruto, away from the pink-haired kunoichi. He nudged Naruto in the ribs purposefully with his elbow, earning him a glare, but no growl or threat. It intrigued him slightly. If he didn't know any better, he swore the blonde was scared that Sakura would hit him again, even if he said a single word. _Dobe, you know I'd protect you… Whoa! Wait! Where did that come from? He can take care of himself, that baka!_

And that's exactly why Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura was always in a bad mood when she was declined, and she _still_ took Sasuke's side. Naruto would never understand girls and maybe that's why he had partially given up on her. Instead of seeing her as a potential girlfriend, he began seeing her more and more as a sister figure. It annoyed him sometimes, but at other times, he was grateful. Unfortunately, his silence was too good to last. "You know, I heard something about Iruka-sensei the other day. It's supposed to be private or something," he chortled and looked between Sasuke and Sakura to see if it had caught their attention. He wasn't disappointed.

Sakura was always up for good gossip, even if it was about their respected, former sensei. "What about, Naruto," she asked, trying to give her best annoyed tone that said she didn't really care, while her inner Sakura was drooling with anticipation.

Sasuke made a barely audible 'hn,' but was staring at the blonde intently.

The copy-nin had overheard the comment, but was slightly disappointed when Naruto's voice lowered to a whisper, which was a feat for the loud mouth blond, Kakashi mused. He tried to lean in for better range, but was taken aback by the raven haired teen's glare.

"Don't you have to take that scroll to the Hokage and do the mission report," Sasuke asked annoyed. "We're having a private discussion here."

Naruto turned his head to glower at their present sensei suspiciously, while Sakura gave the best innocent expression she could muster.

Kakashi snorted at all three of them. "What if I decided to tell Iruka-sensei what you were doing behind his back," he muttered lazily. "What would poor Iruka-sensei think? Naruto, his heart's son, gossiping behind his back! He'd be heart broken." He grinned deviously from behind his mask, no doubt his students catching it anyways. _Score! _

Naruto frowned. "But I wasn't gossiping." He eyed the female beside him apprehensively. He couldn't say much about her though.

"Ah, but knowing Sakura she'll give it away the first chance she gets," Kakashi teased, ignoring the affronted facial features of his female student, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. And he's the genius!

The blonde narrowed his eyes into slits, showing his displeasure with the whole situation. "Fine, Kakashi-sensei. I just won't tell them anything." He smiled when the man gave a disappointed huff.

"You cheeky little…" Kakashi started, but caught himself. He knew what Naruto was doing. It was a game he knew quite well. When the adults are gone it's time for the kids to come out and play…sort of speak. Okay, he could play this game. "Alrighty then." His eye crinkled into a smile. "But if I find out that you've been _chitchatting_ rudely behind Iruka's back, you'll be getting a D-Rank mission…"

Naruto bit his tongue, quickly realizing the man would definitely know for sure that he was about to tell his friends of the juicy secret if he protested. Instead, he gave his own smile back and nodded. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei. I wouldn't dream of it." _Heh, hook, line, and sinker!_

Kakashi seemed a bit taken aback by the blonde's comment. He was at least expecting a rant so he could have at least caught him in the act. Imagine _his_ disappointment. He grunted, before taking in the faces of his two other students. They didn't even seem suspicious. Sasuke looked broody and Sakura looked neutral about the whole thing. _Bah. I taught them too well. But I have a few of my own tricks. _With a smile and a goodbye wave, he took off toward the Hokage's tower.

Naruto waited until the man was out of sight before turning back to his friends who had eager expressions, yes, even Sasuke, just not so obvious. The blonde smirked as he started their walk again, making sure to let them keep up. "I got it from Kiba…" _God bless his soul, _Naruto thought with amusement. He could always count on the Inuzuka for good information. "He said that he overheard Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei chatting about Iruka's love life, and that he had never had…_s-e-x._" He made sure to emphasis the last three letters and practically grinned ear to ear as Sakura covered her face with her hands and squealed shrilly, while Sasuke merely blanched, but as if having a turn of thought, he blushed. Naruto blinked at that. _Sasuke blushing? It kind of looks good on him…Whoa! I did not just think that about my best friend! _Whether he liked to have believed it or not, he _had_ just had that thought. Sasuke was attractive…even more so with a blush! Chastising himself mentally and blushing himself, he turned away.

"So…Iruka…is a virgin?" Sakura sounded like she was on the verge of giggling.

Sasuke was still blushing, but only faintly. "I don't believe that. He's twenty-sex…SIX!! …twenty-six." There was a snort mixed with a giggle from Sakura and then he continued. "There is no way he could have gone that long without having some kind of intercourse."

Naruto gave a smug smirk. "I don't know. You'd be surprised."

"What is he, a Saint?" Sasuke barked out impatiently, shocking himself from the outburst more than the dobe and the kunoichi. He cleared his throat, letting it go as over excitement…which Uchihas never did! _Gah! Damn Naruto! Damn Kakashi! Damn Sakura! And damn Iruka! _"I've had enough of this," he growled. "I'm going to go home, take a shower, and then go to bed. You two and Kakashi are exhausting." With that, he marched past Naruto and Sakura, his hands buried in his pockets.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head and peered over at Sakura. He almost felt bad for saying something like that around Sakura. He could see a very deep blush across her nose and cheeks as she anxiously moved from one foot to the other. "Uh…I need to go find…Ino! I promised her that I…uh…get her some…ramen." She waved at the blonde before running off at an astonishing speed.

He snorted. That was a bunch of bull if he ever heard it. Ino didn't like ramen. Sakura just wanted to be…well Sakura; a blabber mouth kunoichi who had a fetish for telling the secret lives of others. _Crap! _Naruto about hyperventilated when he could clearly see the impending doom this was sure to bring upon himself. No ramen from his beloved former sensei for a year! He started to chase after Sakura, frantically calling out to her.

"So, Iruka-sensei is a virgin?" The Clone-Kakashi's grin turned lecherous. "How…interesting." He leapt down from of the roofs and took off in the direction the real Kakashi had gone in.

-M-M-M-

"Good job, Kakashi. I knew I could count on you and your team," Sandaime commented with a smile. He took the scroll offered to him by the copy-nin and opened it. He read through it carefully before rolling it back up and putting a seal on it.

Kakashi watched him for a few minutes, wondering why he hadn't been excused yet. He really had things to do today. Finish his mission report…find out what his team was keeping a secret… He could sense his clone standing outside the Hokage's office, probably leaning against the wall, trying to look nonchalant to passersby. He hid his smirk, not that he had to try hard with his mask covering his lips.

Sandaime cleared his throat as he looked up at Kakashi again. "I'll need you to return later tonight."

"Another mission," Kakashi asked, not trying very hard to hide the disappointment laced in his words.

The older man nodded, ignoring the displeasure within the other's tone. "It's important, Kakashi. I would have given you at least two days of rest if this person requesting _your_ particular service wasn't so adamant."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose inquisitively. It was rare for anyone to call upon just him like that. His interest was piqued now. So this wasn't an ANBU mission. "Who is it," he asked softly, his curiosity humming merrily.

Sandaime grinned, his teeth tightening around his pipe. "I knew it would interest you. He's going to be your partner, that's why he requested you."

Kakashi noted how the Hokage disregarded his question, but let it go as the other started explaining again.

"Wait until tonight though, and then I'll explain all of it."

"Alright," Kakashi said before turning toward the door. "Is this all you needed?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, you may go. Make sure you come back at nine."

Kakashi nodded before leaving the office and shutting the door behind him. He looked over at his clone who peered at him in return with an amused expression, given by the crinkle of his single visible eye. The next thing Kakashi knew, there was a soft pop and a puff of white smoke. His own eye crinkled into a smile when he was finally given the information he had been seeking. "Iruka-san is a virgin, huh?" He suddenly didn't know why this interested him so much, but it did! He stuck both his hands into his pockets before sauntering off toward the mission room, for some reason hoping that Iruka would be there.

-M-M-M-

Iruka sighed as he filed another report into a folder for the Hokage to look over. It was only going on six o'clock and he didn't get out of here until eight. He looked up from his task of setting the folders aside as he felt a presence looming over him. "Kakashi-sensei," he breathed, a bit in shock. The copy-nin was unusually early. He glanced at the clock hanging over the doorway to make sure he hadn't misread it earlier. He fidgeted nervously in his seat and smiled at the other. "You're early…for once," he chuckled.

Kakashi leaned over Iruka's desk and beamed down at him. "Yes, I have another mission from Sandaime at nine tonight and I know you close at eight so I wanted to bring my mission report in before then."

Iruka tilted his head skeptically. "That usually doesn't stop you from bringing it in late…" _Is he up to something? And he's leaning in awfully close, _he thought with alarm. "How did the mission go?" He hoped to distract the man from leaning in any closer and it seemed to have worked as he moved away and dug into his back pocket for the report.

"Ah, you know; the same as always. Naruto and Sasuke seem to be getting along. Sakura seems to be tolerating Naruto a little better." He smiled as Iruka took the sheet of paper and took a cursory glance of it. He stamped it as complete and placed it into a different folder labeled 'Hatake: Team 7.'

Iruka smiled, but still kept his eyes on the folder, repeatedly reading the name, 'Hatake.' "That's good to hear." He waited for the other to say something more, but it never came. "Er…is there something else I can do for you, Kakashi-san?" Iruka was suddenly glad that Izumo, Kotetsu, and the others were out for supper as Kakashi leaned over his desk again and was practically rubbing noses with him. Iruka could smell the older man's musk and the hard day's worth of sweat, causing his stomach to do back flips and leaving him breathless. "H-Hai, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi observed the younger man thoroughly before leaning past his face, their cheeks brushing slightly, and whispered into his ear almost possessively, "I want to have you…first. And then I'll make sure to keep it that way." He smirked steamily as he nuzzled the chuunin's jaw line. He then moved away and was impressed with the beat red blush over the younger man's face. _So cute! _

Iruka didn't get the chance to respond as his work mates piled into the room, chatting animatedly with each other.

Genma was the first to notice Iruka's odd facial expression and the silver haired-nin standing before him with an air that spoke of victory. Over what though? He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Kakashi, but no such luck with Iruka. "Ohayo, Kakashi-san. You're early today," he smirked.

Kakashi smiled in return. "Yes. I have an important mission later tonight, and I was hoping to get my report in before then." He eyed Iruka from the corner of his eye, his smile broadening when he could see the blush deepening. _He truly is a virgin. _"Well," he started slowly. "I need to get going. I haven't had supper yet and I'd hate to do a mission on an empty stomach." He faced Iruka and waved. "I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei." And he would intend to make sure that happened.

"That guy keeps getting stranger and stranger, hai, Iruka-san?" Genma peered at the brightly red chuunin and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Iruka started to mumble indistinctly. "First…his…always…" His head dropped down against his chest in a daze.

Genma blinked before switching his senbon to the other side of his mouth. He had obviously missed something and probably something juicy! But if he couldn't get a coherent sentence out of the dark haired male, then he would never know and he'd probably sulk about it. "Iruuuuuuka! Talk to me, man! Why are you blushing so badly? Did Kakashi say something? That's it, isn't it?" He grinned, his toothpick tilting slightly.

And it would seem like it would go on like this until it was time for both of them to go home.

-M-M-M-

It was thirteen minutes pass ten and Kakashi's partner was late! He was supposed to be here at 9:30. Kakashi was not having a good night…at all! He sighed as he replayed the events of the last four hours.

After he left the mission room, he had gotten himself something to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen and then headed to Iruka's apartment. He waited patiently on the roof until eight and a little then after, like a dog waiting to greet its owner home. Of course, licking was usually involved, and Kakashi would definitely be licking...if the other would ever get his cute ass home!

Two hours passed as he waited and wondered why his dolphin hadn't come home yet. It wasn't that he was worried, but he couldn't ponder about it or he'd be late. And as Sandaime had ordered, Kakashi arrived at nine o'clock…sharp; a new record for him. They discussed what the mission would be about, and somehow the Hokage had completely avoided telling him who his partner was. Now just because Sarutobi was old, didn't mean he was getting senile. He remembered everything he had ever said and done; even if it was forty years ago. So Kakashi knew, without a doubt, that Sandaime had deliberately forgotten to give him the name of his associate. He was just hoping it wasn't Gai trying to pull a prank on him! He practically growled at the thought of that. "How irritating," he muttered, before turning around to face the direction the other was supposedly coming from and as soon as he had done that, his face almost smashed into one Umino Iruka's.

Kakashi yelped and leaped away from the shorter man, putting his arms up in defense. "I-Iruka," he gasped, quickly realizing how out of character he sounded and hastily composed himself. "What are you doing here," he asked in a collected tone.

Iruka seemed to be reveling in the fact that he startled the infamous Copy-nin and smiled. "I'm supposed to be here. Didn't Sandaime tell you that?"

Kakashi stared at the other like he had grown another head. "No. He seemed adamant that I not know. All he told me was that you and I are to trap a tiger that keeps hunting Konoha's livestock and exterminate it as soon as possible." He pointed to the two man tent he had put up, indicating that this would probably be an all-nighter.

"I see." Iruka appeared trouble by this, but then looked up with a faint blush across the scar. "Kakashi…I was wondering about something… About what you said in the mission room…" He tried to look everywhere else but at Kakashi.

The silver-haired jounin smirked as he steadily started to approach Iruka. "I meant what I said." He stopped as soon as he was in front of the other and lifted his hand to brush his fingers against Iruka's flushed cheek. _So soft. I wonder if his lips are the same, _he purred mentally. "Iruka…I…"

There was a light breeze that carried the tell-tale signs of want and the fear of loss. Kakashi could sense it heavily upon the younger man. He couldn't have that though. But how could he make the other feel that he was loved, that'd he never have to feel so alone ever again?

Kakashi pressed their foreheads together and grasped two tanned hands with his own gloved ones before intertwining their fingers together. "I want you," he whispered. "I didn't realize this until it was brought fully to my attention earlier today."

"Is that all," Iruka asked, his voice trembling.

"_Is that all_ what?" Kakashi pulled back slightly to peer down at the anxious features.

It took a moment for Iruka to respond, as if contemplating how he should reply. "Want? You just _want_ me?"

Kakashi's hazel eye widened in comprehension and he quickly released Iruka's hands to wrap his arms around him instead. He breathed in the smaller man's scent of the ocean. _How fitting, _Kakashi couldn't help thinking with a smile, and buried his nose further behind the collar of Iruka's vest. "Of course not," he mumbled. "I don't just _want _you. I _need _you too." He could feel the other immediately relax in his hug and slowly start to return it. Then their bodies were practically crushed together in a desperate hug.

"Kakashi," Iruka started softly. "What made you see it…today?"

There was a snort by the jounin as he pulled way, his eye crinkled in amusement, which made Iruka even more nervous than before. "Naruto," he stated simply. "He was telling Sasuke and Sakura a secret about you…which isn't so secret anymore." He chuckled when Iruka gave him a wary expression.

"W-What was that?" Iruka started to back away from the jounin, one tense step after another.

A blush painted itself onto Kakashi's cheeks, but couldn't actually be seen by the younger. "That you were a virgin."

Iruka sweatdropped. "Wha…? Naruto said that?" His blush returned tenfold and he stumbled backwards but was caught quickly in the other's arms.

"Careful, Iruka-san. We don't want your perfect ass hurt before I can get a hold of it, now do we?" Kakashi nuzzled Iruka on the cheek affectionately, earning him a threatening death glare if he didn't release Iruka in that instant.

The chuunin gasped as they both collapsed onto the ground, Kakashi weighing down on him and pinning him successfully. "Ack! Kakashi…release me this instant…" He was abruptly cut off by surprisingly soft lips against his own. When had the older man pulled down his mask? He moaned unwillingly into the other's mouth, but…it felt so good. At least, that's what his mind supplied. He stopped struggling as he allowed the jounin the full privilege of worshipping his mouth. However, the time came when he desperately needed to breathe. He moaned and twisted his head away from the lips with a gasp. "I…can't breathe…"

"Such a virgin," Kakashi teased with a lecherous grin.

"Don't taunt me, you ass," Iruka exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but was denied that benefit when Kakashi pressed down firmly with his chest, making it even harder to breathe. "K-Kakashi…"

"Stay with me," Kakashi whispered while nipping Iruka's jaw line gently. "I want you with me." He curled both his arms under the other's back, arching it slightly in his favor and grinding their growing erections together. "Doesn't that feel good, Iruka," he whispered thickly.

The younger man mewled as he lifted his own hips in fervor against the other's. Another erotic sound escaped his lips and a heated blush arose to his cheeks. "Kakashi," he pleaded weakly.

Kakashi murmured incoherently into Iruka's ear as he lowered his hand to release his new lover from his tightening restraints. "Mm, Iruka, I'm curious," he hissed enticingly. "Have you ever looked at me in the same way? Where you want to touch me, kiss me…make love to me?"

Iruka whimpered. "Once...But I didn't think I was…worthy enough to be acknowledged by you," he responded softly, sorrowfully.

Oh, no, Kakashi wouldn't have his lover thinking such dismal thoughts. He'd have to fix this. He captured Iruka's lips in a soul searing kiss, almost making himself breathless. He smiled into the kiss when he received an appreciative moan for Kakashi's acceptance of him.

Iruka arched his hips violently when he felt the warm hand wrap around his weeping erection and start to stroke it languidly. He broke from their kiss to grasp Kakashi's face between his hands. "Do…you really want to be with…me? There are others…"

There was a feral growl as Kakashi smashed their lips together for a moment and pulled back. "Iruka, I don't want to hear you say _or_ think that. You're the one I want and need." And then added boldly, "you're the one I want to spend my life with!"

Iruka's heart tightened at the confession and he cried out his release, spilling his seed into Kakashi's hand and onto his stomach. He was trembling violently from his orgasm and could feel Kakashi's eyes roam over his body, memorizing it with that Sharingan. He allowed it for a few more minutes before sitting up slowly and gazing down at the tent between Kakashi's legs. He reached forward, wanting to help.

Kakashi grabbed his hands gently and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Iruka. You're the only one that I'm worried about right now." He pulled the younger man into his arms, smirking at the blush that graced Iruka's cheeks from acknowledging the jounin's special attention.

"Y-You didn't…" Iruka stuttered into Kakashi's vest. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Not here," Kakashi whispered, quickly catching on to what Iruka was wanting to say. "It needs to be somewhere…special." He started to tenderly clean Iruka up before putting parts back into their appropriate places. He planted a lingering kiss on the other's temple, his arms tightening around his lover protectively. "Iruka, promise me something."

Iruka nodded before looking up at the other. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll never think yourself unworthy of my affections. You'll never have to worry." He gave a soft, yet affectionate smirk and peered down at his lover's flushed face. "Iruka?"

"I promise…Kakashi." Iruka nuzzled closer into the embrace, his fingers tightening into the green vest from behind.

There was a rustle in the bushes, causing both ninjas to move without a second thought and they were nothing but flickers that dashed into the trees as a single, orange tiger walked right into their trap.

-M-M-M-

Sandaime smiled proudly at his two ninjas standing before his desk. "You did well," he commented, and noting the embarrassed grin on Iruka's face. "You two deserve today and tomorrow off. You are excused."

Iruka nodded, still grinning. He turned toward Kakashi and peered at the Copy-nin expectantly when he didn't move to leave.

The jounin tilted his head and crinkled his eye into a smile, indicating that he'd follow but he had to ask the Hokage something first.

Iruka smiled back in understanding and quietly left.

Kakashi waited until Iruka's calming waves of chakra were quite a ways off before asking. "Hokage…Why didn't you tell me who my partner was?"

"Did I not tell you last night?" Sandaime smiled consciously, watching the other's expression carefully. It was amusing to observe the jounin's one eye widen and his body slump forward in a 'you've got to be kidding me' posture. Sarutobi chuckled as he tapped his pipe against the edge of his desk. "Perhaps I AM getting senile at my old age."

Kakashi deadpanned as he composed himself and turned away. "I somehow doubt that." He started to approach the door when Sandaime spoke again.

"He's good for you though."

He didn't respond for a few minutes, but then he peered over his shoulder at the Hokage. "Yes. Yes he is."

Owari…or is it???


End file.
